Madararui Mafia
by messedupfruitsrotten
Summary: Tsuna starts seeing everyone as horny animals and doesn't understand why! Something about madararui? What is going on? -Based on Sex Pistols world- Pairings: AllxTsuna DLam D18 8059 1859 RLam 5759 More pairings and better explanation inside
1. RTA

**A/N: Yo, 'sup, reader? Thanks for... reading. xD So this like 1,879,854th KHR fic by me is a sort of crossover w/Sex Pistols in the sense that it uses the Sex pistols world kind of. I explain the Sex Pistols world of madararui the best I can, but if there's something you don't get, you can ask me or go to the Sex Pistols Wikia or read the manga (which I suggest because it's AWESOME.) You can read it online on Manga Fox and then you can talk to me about how AWESOME it is ;) But enough of that, I want to note that the storyline for this fic 'caused some weird pairings because I was too stubborn to change Dino and Lambo's animals lol xD **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: In this fic, Lambo, Fuuta, and I-Pin are all in their TYL form =)**

**(Probable) Pairings: [starts out sort of Tsuna-centric/allxTsuna and then he's kind of paired with no one, 'cause I don't really like many/any Tsuna pairings so somebody give me two or three to have in this story ;^;] D18, DLam (told you it's weird xD), 8059, 2Lam, RLam, 1859, 5759, 3354? and more as a the plot gets more twisted probably... **

* * *

Madararui: A human whose ancestors evolved from an animal other than monkeys. Split into Inujinnin (Dog Deity), Nekomata (Cat Socerer or Werecat), Jyanome (Snake Eye), Kumakashi (Bear Oak), Mizuchi (Rain Dragon), Mermaid (Fish-Man), and Returners to Ancestry or "Retrograde." A human consists of both a physical appearance and an illustration of its core psychology (soul shape). When instinct overpowers logic, people might come outside of their physical appearance. The state in which the physical and psychological self are switched is called Soul's Appearance. Ape-Men (or "normal" humans who evolved from monkeys) have the Soul's Appearance of monkeys, Madararui have the Soul's Appearance of other animals, and the Returners to Ancestry, well, they're something special…

* * *

The curly-haired kid, the silver-haired boy, and blond man stepped off the plane, all naturally taking in one long simultaneous breath of air.

"Japan!" Dino shouted, putting his hands on his hips. "It's not bad being back again though I'm missing Italia already!"

"You never told me why you're here anyway, old man!" Gokudera said with slight contempt.

Dino smiled and ruffled Gokudera's hair. "Important business, Gokkun."

Gokudera slapped the man's hand. "Don't call me that!"

Dino laughed while trotting away. "Come on, you two!" He called out. "Let's go get our lugga—" He fell flat on his face with a thud. Slowly, he sat up. Then stood. Then ran to the go get his stuff.

"Tha idiot." Gokudera grumbled. "How can he call himself an adult?" He started trudging off, but then stopped and looked to the boy behind him. "Come on, Lambo."

The boy jumped a bit then nodded, following after the silver-haired kid with a little reluctance.

* * *

"What's wrong, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked from the hallway while knocking on her son's door. "You have to go to school!" she said worriedly.

"I don't want to go!" Tsuna whimpered.

"At least come down and eat breakfast!" Nana said without getting a reply. She walked away with her brow furrowed in concern. "I wonder if he's being bullied…"

Tsuna shivered under his covers with his eyes leaking tears and snot trickling out his nose. "No, Mom," he whispered to himself. "You've got it wrong! This is much worse than bullying! This goes against the very fabric of everything I've known to be!"

You see, recently Tsuna had been seeing some weird stuff he didn't quite understand. One thing was that people have been clinging to him as of late. Girls hanging onto him by the arm and guys looming over him more than what was usual and what was usual was that things like this never happened! He didn't want to ride the train, knowing he'd be felt up again and he didn't want to go to school, purely out of fear of being raped! But that was only half of it. He wouldn't have minded getting touched by all those girls that were after him, that is, if they were human girls. But in his eyes, everyone's an animal! That's right, an animal! Mostly monkeys, but he's also seen scary things like bears and alligators. Even Kyoko, the cutest girl he's ever seen, had turned into a bear and his own mother had become a monkey, which was precisely the reason why he wasn't mentally prepared to have breakfast with her.

"I'm so scared!" He whined. Hours later, after school, another knock came to his door. "Y-Yes?" He mumbled.

"Tsuna? It's me. Are you okay?" The voice it was familiar… it was Yamamoto, the star baseball player of his school. He was glad to have such a popular student visit his house, the only issue was that Tsuna was afraid that Yamamoto had become an animal as well.

Tsuna faked a cough, there was no way he was going to see _anyone_ until he felt that these hallucinations went away. "Just a little sick, sorry. Come back some other time!"

There was a pause before Yamamoto responded. "All right, but I'm going to slip the homework from today under the door." He said. "Among the papers, you'll find a charm. Wear it and come to school tomorrow, okay? I want to talk to you." Then Tsuna heard the sliding of the papers and Yamamoto's footsteps as the boy walked away. Tsuna gulped. Cautiously, he went to the papers and picked out the charm. He flinched at, dropping it to the floor. "For some reason, I really don't like its smell." He spread the homework out and looked at it with thoughtful eyes. "What could Yamamoto want with someone like me?"

* * *

"Oh, I already found schools for you two to attend." Dino said while looking around the large, nearly empty house.

"What?" Gokudera snapped. "We'll be staying here _that_ long?"

Dino smiled and tapped Gokudera's nose. "If everything goes right, then we will!"

Gokudera glared at the man. "Urgh! Tell me why you're here already, will you?"

Dino chuckled. "First," His eyes narrowed slyly. "Tell me why _you're_ here."

Gokudera felt a sharp pang through his heart and fell to the floor. "Dammit," He cursed. "This is the power of a heavy seed, huh?"

"Yep!" Dino said brightly. "So, don't keep making me frustrated with you, Gokkun. I'll tell you my secret once you confess why you were so eager to come to Japan with me."

Gokudera didn't say anything.

"Hey…" Dino began. "It couldn't have to do with your mom, could it?"

"Shut up! It's nothing to do with her! You have no right to mention her!" Gokudera hollered.

Lambo sighed, their quarrels were starting to get on his nerves.

"Then if it's what I believe it is." Dino said. "I'm going to warn you now that you should give up."

Gokudera's glare strengthened as Dino turned away and strode off to explore the rest of their new mansion.

"Why do you have to do that?" Lambo asked.

"Do what? He's the one being a dick!" Gokudera growled, grabbing the nearest item and throwing it against the wall.

"After being rescued when you were abandoned in the streets of Rome, I would think a kitty like you would be more appreciative." Lambo said.

Gokudera grabbed Lambo by his collar. "You don't get anything, princess!" He tossed the boy to the ground. "You don't know what it's been like so just keep quiet!" The silver-haired boy then stormed off, out the door.

Lambo sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "You're the one who doesn't understand…" He muttered then laid back on the floor for a nap.

* * *

Tsuna dangled the charm in front of his face, enticed by its power. He looked to his left and right to see shivering students backing away from him.

"Even though everyone's stopped molesting me, now they're all repulsed by me!" Tsuna groaned to himself while treading through the halls, musing over which was worse. He also still had to deal with the fact that everyone looked like animals, but he couldn't skip school forever and coming to school that day might've been the only way he'd ever get a chance to talk with someone as cool as Yamamoto in public.

"What's with the frightened faces?" A familiar voice asked from behind him. Tsuna quickly shoved the charm in his pocket and turned around to see Hibari, the leader of the Disciplinary Committee… except to Tsuna he appeared as a black panther which was three times more scary than the already terrifying Hibari. Tsuna was frozen with fear, on the verge of fainting as Hibari leisurely made his way towards him. I'm going to die, Tsuna thought. I'm going to die!

Hibari stepped up to Tsuna and took a whiff.

"You reek of bear." The disciplinary committee leader said. He smirked. "What a pathetic attempt to protect you." He began reaching for the charm in Tsuna's pocket.

"Hey!" Yamamoto called out, leaping in front of Hibari. "What's going on? Is Tsuna in trouble?"

"Move, puppy." Hibari snarled. "You know better than to mess with someone of my caliber, don't you?"

"Yeah, I may get pretty wrecked for it, but I have to protect my friends." Yamamoto said with soft eyes, making Tsuna's heart skip a beat and Hibari scowl.

The leader of the prefects stepped back. "I'll retreat for now only because I don't _feel_ like dealing with you _**and**_ that bear right now." Hibari said, his gaze flashing to Sasagawa Ryohei who was running to the scene. "But don't get too attached to what will soon be mine." He looked to Tsuna and grinned. With an air of superiority, Hibari walked away.

Yamamoto exhaled, relieved that the danger was gone. His brain felt like it had been turned upside down. "That was scary." He laughed. "I thought I was going to die!"

Upon arriving at the scene, Ryohei punched Yamamoto making the younger boy let out a weak chuckle. "You idiot!" He roared. "He could've killed you!"

"Yeah!" Yamamoto said. "Luckily, you saved me!"

"If I weren't a heavy-seed, he would've gone ahead and attacked!"

"That would have sucked, but negative thinking like that isn't important right now!"

"True! My charm worked?"

"Like a charm!"

The two laughed at the corny joke and Tsuna swore he was going to die from confusion.

* * *

Lambo took a sip of wine and then relaxed back into the sofa. He watched as Romario and Bono carried in some more furniture. Gokudera entered the house behind them with his bottom lip sticking out.

"What's wrong?" Lambo asked. "Aren't you excited about starting school in the next few days?"

"Hardly," Gokudera scoffed. "That dumbass put me in wrong school! I know it for sure. He got our places switched or something!"

"You want to go where I'm going?" Lambo asked. "It's not a private school, but I requested that I don't go to a private school. They're too uptight and I feel it's harder to effectively skip classes."

"But the reason I came here…" Gokudera started, he held himself back. "Listen, just do me a favor and convince him to change me to your school too, alright?"

Lambo rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Mada… ra… rui?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Yes! And not only do we have the soul's appearances of awesome animals, but we're also totally **extreme**!" Ryohei shouted. Tsuna's jaw was dropped and on eof his eyebrows were raised. Ryohei went on, "You're a Returners to Ancestry or a 'retrograde'! That means while having the **extreme** aspects of a madararui, you also have an **extreme** aspect of ape-men, their fertility! Which means you can have lots and lots of fertile madararui babies!" He grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders and his nose flared. "So tons of madararui want you to **extremely** have their children, got it?"

Tsuna shook his head madly. "I don't get anything that's going on!"

Yamamoto laughed a bit, then he tried explaining. "Well, it's kind of like," He made some hand gestures and bit his lip. "And you're here." He lifted his hand in the air. "So you're super rare and super fertile." He moved his hand down a bit. "Heavy-seeds here are rare and not super fertile." He meshed his fingers and palms together. "So they need you for **_that_** kind of thing, you know?"

"No!" Tsuna hollered. "You two don't make any sense…"

Ryohei and Yamamoto looked at each other sadly. "We're not very good at explaining." They said blatantly.

* * *

Dino stood in the middle of the newly decorated room, looking everything over.

"It's perfect, Romario! Good job!" He said, giving his right-hand man a thumbs up.

"Thanks, boss!" Romario said, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. "We all worked hard!"

"It's good to see your effort pay off!" Dino said. He wrapped an arm around Romario's neck. "What do you say we go out drinking tonight? Travel the streets of good ol' Giappone once again!"

"That sounds great! Work has been keeping us so busy!" Romario said before the door to the bedroom creaked open to reveal a yawning Lambo.

"Hey," The curly-haired boy said. "Can I talk to Dino alone, Romario?"

Romario's previously happy, joking face became more serious. He nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it, Lambo?" Dino asked gently, advancing to the boy and gently cupping Lambo's face in his large hand. "Is something wrong? Do you need me to fix something? Just tell me how much money you need."

Lambo pushed the man away a bit. "No, it's not that."

With a little force, Dino put his hands on the boy's hips and pulled him close. "What is it then?"

"Gokudera wants to go to the same school as me." Lambo said, scratching his cheek. "Could you transfer him over?"

Dino let out a small chuckle. "There are reasons you don't understand for why I can't do that."

"Please?" Lambo begged. "I'll be lonely and scared at my new school otherwise." It was kind of a lie.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Dino said, letting go of Lambo and walking away, he stopped when he heard Lambo say, "I'll be super unhappy and leave if you don't transfer him." Dino's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes tightly. Eventually he relaxed and turned to Lambo. "Fine." He grunted. "But don't think you can pull this sort of trick again." He stormed over to Lambo with a slight rage in his eyes, but even as he was looming over the smaller male, Lambo didn't flinch. "Damn," Dino whispered. "You fully know how to use power once you get it."

Lambo smiled, stood on his toes, and wrapped his arms around Dino's neck. "You need me too much to even dare hurt me, you stupid heavy-seed."

* * *

"Oh," Tsuna said while sitting in the nurses office. Dr. Shamal, Yamamoto, and Ryohei all surrounded him, looking down waiting to hear Tsuna's reaction to Shamal's explanation of the whole ordeal. "I get it. Madararui are humans whose soul's appearances are that of animals other than monkeys because of they had a different evolutionary line from Ape-Men and I'm a retrograde, the child of two monkeys with madararui ancestry so I am super fertile and I can have children that retain madararui characteristics. And madararui are spilt into heavy-seeds, middle-seeds, and light-seeds with heavy-seeds being the strongest, but also the least fertile and light-seeds being the weakest but very fertile. And a soul's shape or appearance can be split into the different categories of Nekomata (cats), Inujinnin (dogs), Kumakashi (bears), Jyanome (snakes), Mizuchi (dragons, whatever that means), and Mermaids (whales and stuff)."

The three other males in the room all gave each other proud glances, glad that their words seemed to have gotten across.

"I also get…" Tsuna said. "That you're all crazy! I mean, you've got to be kidding me! There's no way any of this makes sense! Stop lying and tell me what's really going on here, will you?"

Shamal put his head in his hand. "The kid is just like all other men: stupid! There's no way any of this is going to effectively get through to him!"

"Either way, we still have to protect him. We can't let an innocent guy like him out into the world without any idea of what's going on." Yamamoto said.

Ryohei agreed. "He's right. It's dangerous for him otherwise."

Shamal shrugged. "Arlight, then blind'im, Ryohei. You know how to do that, right?"

"What?" Tsuna shrieked, covering his eyes.

"That's not what the means, you ignorant fool!" Shamal snapped before turning his attention back to Ryohei. "Well?"

Ryohei's face burned a bright red. "Y-Yeah, but are you sure that's okay?"

"Yeah, what if Hibari finds out and goes after senpai?" Yamamoto said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Shamal said straight-forwardly.

"Eh?"

"I'm kidding. We'll mask Ryohei's scent with that of a snake's, that way no one will know who blinded Tsuna." Shamal said while taking out a bracelet made out of scales.

Ryohei and Yamamoto stared at him, then decided it was best if they did not ask how he got that.

* * *

Gokudera laid on his bed with his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He jolted out of surprise when the door closed without him realizing that it had ever been opened. "What do you want?" He said without caring who it was.

"It's me." Lambo said. "He said he'll transfer you."

"Thanks, man." Gokudera said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"He's scaring me." Lambo admitted suddenly, trembling.

"He's losing his self-control, isn't he?" Gokudera asked.

Lambo nodded. "I know it'll have to happen one day since I owe him, but I'm still scared."

"Stop having to owe him then!" Gokudera hissed. "You let him treat you too well."

"You don't get it though!" Lambo hollered.

The cigarette that had been hanging in Gokudera's mouth, fell out. "What… don't I get? Wasn't I rescued from the pits just like you?"

"But I'm different. I'm special." Lambo said.

"You're just a dumb dog." Gokudera retorted. "Nothing special about you. Geez, this is why I hate dogs the most! So annoying!"

Lambo rushed out the room. "That's what you don't get…!"

* * *

**All right, more of the storyline will be revealed next chapter... if you review that is. Heh heh :P**


	2. Transfer

**A/N: I got more feedback for this story than I thought I would. I'm happy. Thank you :3**

**Remember to ask me questions madararui if you have any. :) ****More plot is revealed in this chapter and even more in the next and even more in the next...****

* * *

****Story thus far: **Tsuna has been thrust into the madararui world after learning he is a Returners to Ancestry from Yamamoto, but monkeys have the natural instinct to ignore things they don't understand and shut out madararui talk, so he's writing it all off as insanity. Ryohei used a special heavy-seed move called blinding so that Tsuna can't freely see another's Soul's Appearance anymore. But to protect Ryohei from Hibari's wrath, they covered Tsuna with the smell of a heavy-seed snake. Ever since, Yamamoto and Ryohei have been getting closer to Tsuna, trying to teach him of their world… Meanwhile, three Italians have arrived in Namimori, seemingly with each having reasons of his own.

* * *

"So if a madararui gets mad, sleepy, surprised, or excited, then their Soul's Appearance will easily come out." Yamamoto said. "You can't see mine right now, can you?"

Tsuna shook his head then pointed to Ryohei. "But I think I can see onii-chan's _a bit_. He's a honey bear, right?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Yeah, that's 'cause Ryohei's pretty much always losing some control of his Soul's Appearance, which isn't really good since seeing another person's Soul's Appearance is similar to seeing them naked."

Tsuna blushed and tried covering himself. "Can you see my souls's shape?" He asked, flustered.

Without hesitating, Ryohei and Yamamoto answered, "Yeah."

"Damn." Tsuna said under his breath.

Yamamoto ruffled the smaller boy's hair. "Haha, it's okay! We'll work on that later, I guess, but for now you still need to learn more."

"Let's go back to talking about how the shape of your soul and the shape of your physical body can switch." Ryohei said, twisting his arms as though displaying the situation.

Yamamoto's eyelids drooped and his face became dark. "Stop." He commanded. The other two stopped and Ryohei feared what Yamamoto was going to ask next. "It might be kind of hard, Ryohei," Yamamoto started. "But switch your soul and your body to show Tsuna."

Ryohei blushed. "F-Fine… since we **extremely** need to teach him!"

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It was a bear! It was a real bear! I'm scared! I'm scared!" Tsuna screeched as he sprinted his way to school.

"Tsuna!" Ryohei and Yamamoto called out after him. "Tsuna! Wait!"

"Waah! I'm scared! I'm—" In the middle of his mad dash, Tsuna tripped head first. As he fell, he prepared for pain to slam into his face with unyielding mercy. He shut his eyes and held his breath, but no pain came. "Huh?" He murmured, slowly opening his eyes back up. He looked up to see a curly-haired boy and a slim silver-haired student looking down on him. The silver-haired kid had Tsuna in his arms, stopping the boy in the middle of his fall.

"Goddamn," Gokudera mumbled. "Aren't you supposed to be part cat? Land on your feet. _On your feet_."

"Goodness," Lambo said, running a hand through his mess of hair. "Leave'im alone. We've got things to do."

Reluctantly, Gokudera let Tsuna go and walked off with Lambo. "Tch. Whatever."

When Ryohei and Yamamoto caught up with Tsuna, the two others had already gone. "You can go pretty fast when you're scared!" Yamamoto laughed, which hurt since he was a little out of breath.

"You don't need to be afraid to the **extreme**!" Ryohei shouted. The two stared at Tsuna who was clearly dumbfounded.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna shook. "Th-that guy just now…"

"Hm, who?" Ryohei asked.

"He's gone now, but…" Tsuna put his hands to his throat. "I think he wanted to kill me."

* * *

"Raising kids can be tough." The man said to Dino. "Especially when presented with such an important meaning to their life at such a young age."

"Maybe they can relate to each other and become friends then." Dino said while sliding on a shirt.

"Going somewhere?" The man asked while picking up a turtle from its tank.

"Just for a walk until school's out and we go see him." Dino replied. "I'm very excited about this meeting. What did you say his name was again?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." The man answered. "Tsuna for short."

"Hopefully him and Lambo can become friends."

"You already said that."

"I know, I just have really high hopes. I also wish that he's okay."

"Which one?"

"Both, but I just need Tsunayoshi to still be available."

"You're really set on this aren't you?" The man whispered while dangling the turtle by its tail.

"Hey!" Dino called out. "Don't do that to Enzo, you'll hurt him!"

"Who was the one who got you this stupid thing in the first place?" The man chuckled.

Dino huffed. "It doesn't mean you can do what you want with him, Reborn. Put him back."

Reborn shrugged and tossed the turtle into the tank. Dino felt a vein pulse on his forehead. "How cruel! You shouldn't treat your fellow reptiles that way!"

Reborn smirked and let out another chuckle. "Well, what can I say? Us crocodiles tend to be cold."

* * *

Tsuna plopped into his seat, feeling more worn out than ever which was all because of this madararui thing. He was so tired because all before even homeroom started, he'd seen a bear, felt an intense murderous intent from a stranger, and even worse, Hibari, the dangerous leader of the prefects had been eying him! Ryohei and Yamamoto said that lots of heavy-seeds would want to mate with him. Tsuna was very distressed when he found out that Hibari just so happens to be a heavy-seed (How could two guys _mate_ anyway? He wondered). Yamamoto and Ryohei also let him know what they were. Ryohei was a heavy-seed Sun (or Honey) bear and Yamamoto was a middle-seed Akita dog. He looked around the room, studying the faces of each student. Now that he knew about madararui, he could only speculate how many of his classmates were a part of this world…

"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko called out, placing her hands on Tsuna's desk making him jump. "Aren't you excited? We're getting transfer students today!"

"We are?" Tsuna said absent-mindedly, he was remembering once seeing Kyoko's Soul's Appearance. She was a bear, but not one like his senpai. "Why now?"

"Who knows?" Kyoko said. "I hope we can make friends with them, don't you, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah…" Ah, he was so angry with himself. Despite his crush being right in front of him trying to make conversation, but his mind is totally distracted by this madararui situation. Totally unfair!

"Go to your seats, everyone!" Their homeroom teacher called out. Quickly, students scampered to their chairs. "Now, I am happy to announce that we have two new students to add to our class today! Why don't you come in, Gokudera-kun and Lambo-kun?" Whispers erupted, so the teacher whapped their ruler onto their podium to quiet everyone down. There was a pause before the door slid open just a bit. A silver cat ear poked in, then retreated. The madararui in the classroom giggled. Tsuna wondered why then remembered two things: Ape-men can't see Soul's Appearances and seeing one's Soul's Appearance is like seeing one naked. So, seeing the cat ear of the transfer student was probably most similar to seeing someone in only their underwear.

* * *

"Go in!" Lambo hissed.

"No way!" Gokudera whined. "You pissed me off and now my ears and tail are showing! How humiliating!"

"Man," Lambo said with a long whistle. "You're tail is ugly."

"Shuddup!" Gokudera said, looking at his butt to see his stubbly tail. "It's not my fault I'm a Japanese bobtail!"

"It's your mother's."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!"

"Come in here, you two!" The teacher roared.

Gokudera pushed Lambo in, then whispered, "Stall! Give me time to calm down."

Lambo nodded and waved to the class. "Hey."

All the girls immediately swooned, especially Kurokawa Hana.

"He's cute!"

"He's sexy!"

"He's beautiful!"

Some the guys scoffed and rolled their eyes in response to the girls' reactions.

"Well," The teacher said. "Introduce yourself!"

Lambo scratched his cheek. "Goodness, um… I'm an Inujinnin," This statement went right over the monkeys' heads and made Yamamoto's eyebrow raise. "My favorite food is grapes. I'm from Italy and I hope to be friends with all of you guys." He looked out the door to see Gokudera's face was flushed, but he had calmed down now and his ears and tail were out of sight. "And this next guy is a total idiot."

The classroom broke out into giggles which made Gokudera storm in and silence them all. His look was intense and he had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey!" The teacher said. "Put that out this minute!"

Gokudera scoffed and tossed the cigarette to the floor, then stomped it out.

Tsuna shivered in his seat, tears on the verge of coming out. That guy… he thought, is the one who wanted to kill me!

"My name," Gokudera began. "is Hayato Gokudera. I hate being called by nicknames and being underestimated. I came here for a specific reason, so don't go bothering me, 'cause I only care about my mission, got it?"

If he were a heavy-seed, the class would've been intimidated, but by smell they could tell he was nothing more than a light-seed Nekomata. People leaned over to each other to gossip.

"Who does he think he's scaring?"

"What a cute kitty."

"Hmm~ He's kind of hot. I might want to spend a night with him."

Yamamoto couldn't take his eyes off the silver-haired boy as the teacher directed the new students to their seats.

"Lambo-kun, you can take the seat in the back at the left, which means you'll be sitting behind Rie-san. Gokudera-kun you'll sit in back, towards the middle, behind Tsunayoshi-kun." The teacher said before getting started with the rest of the class meeting.

On Gokudera's way to his seat, he stopped next Tsuna while the teacher's head was down and kicked the boy and his desk over. Their classmates gasped and laughed.

"Ow…" Tsuna groaned, rubbing his head and fixing his desk.

Lambo glowered at Gokudera who huffed and sat at his seat like nothing happened.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, fine…" Tsuna muttered, trying to ignore the murderous intent that was burning into his back.

* * *

It was lunch time, so the class was scattered. Lambo took this chance to pull Gokudera aside to talk. He brought the boy outside, next to the school building.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lambo snarled.

"You don't get what that guy has done to me!" Gokudera said, kicking at the ground.

"It doesn't matter! You shouldn't be touching him!" Lambo said.

"Why?"

"He's the reason Dino is here!"

"I knew it!"

"I should've listened to him." Lambo told himself. "I didn't know you came here to harass Dino's target."

"I won't be the only one!" Gokudera said. "That other guy will probably make his move too."

"Yeah, Dino was planning on protecting Tsunayoshi from him or at least until Dino got what he wanted."

"What a selfish guy."

"With the burden he's carrying, I'd say he's the exact opposite."

"Being that last of anything doesn't give you an excuse to be a brat! I mean, how hard can it be?"

Lambo bristled at this comment. "Stop talking like you know everything!" He yelled.

Gokudera was taken aback. "What's with you?" He pat Lambo's head. "You've been so jittery lately."

Lambo looked to the floor. "It's just…"

"Hey, it's you!" Yamamoto called out, jogging up to the boys. "Glad I found you." He said to Gokudera.

Gokudera could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise. "Ew!" He retorted. "Go away! Gross! I hate dogs and now I'm surrounded by them!"

"That's cold." Yamamoto laughed. "But…" His eyes focused on Lambo. "There's only one true dog here, isn't there?"

Lambo flinched. "Wh-What are you talking about?" He growled.

"Ha ha, just joking!" Yamamoto said. He put a hand on Gokudera's head. "You know, what you did to my buddy back there wasn't very cool." He smiled. "If you do something like that again, I'll get pretty angry. Do you really want to try a light-seed like yourself against me, the second heaviest of middle-seed Inujinnin?"

Gokudera glared up at Yamamoto and swatted the other boy's hand away. "Don't even think about laying a hand on me! Lambo and I have very powerful connections that you don't want to mess with!"

"Gokudera!" Lambo shouted. Gokudera scowled and backed away from Yamamoto, standing next to Lambo, both appearing very defensive.

Yamamoto smirked. "Lookit, you guys are afraid of me. You don't have to be so scared. I won't hurt you unless you give me good enough reason." He waved at them as he strode away. "So don't pick on my friends again, okay?"

"Err… that cocky bastard." Gokudera mumbled. "All bark and no bite!"

"Bite?" A voice from above sounded. Gokudera and Lambo looked up to see Hibari sticking his head out the window with his lips curled into a sly grin. "If you're looking get bitten, cute kitty, then come to my office anytime."

"What did you say to me?" Gokudera screamed. "You bastard! Come say that to my face!"

Hibari merely turned away and closed the window.

"Damn these assholes." Gokudera cursed. "Everyone here sucks."

Lambo covered his face as though hoping that no one would remember that he was associated with Gokudera."You idiot. Do you realize what you just said to a heavy-seed? On top of threatening a middle-seed! You must've lost your mind… then again, you've always been like this."

"What! It's not my fault that I have reasonable motives for hating this! That dog is a douchebag, that big cat is a pervert, and that so-called super rare 'retrograde' is nothing more than an ignorant fool who is completely unaware of the lives he's ruining!" Gokudera sneered. "I wouldn't have wanted to transfer here if I'd known that on top of dealing with the jerk whose ass I came to kick, I'd also have to put up with a school filled with weirdoes!"

Gokudera then marched off in a huff making Lambo drag his feet after the boy.

* * *

Hanging out on the roof for lunch, Ryohei's face was a bright red as he laid his head on Tsuna's lap. Tsuna sipped on some juice whilst staring down at Ryohei's happy face. "I don't get it." Tsuna said. "What's so great about laying on another guy's lap?"

Ryohei rubbed his cheek against Tsuna's thigh. "As a retrograde you have an **extremely** nice scent! Even though it's covered up with the stench of a snake, when I'm this close, I can smell it…"

Tsuna blushed unknowingly. "Hey, I thought you did something to make perverts go away, onii-san! Don't tell me you're becoming strange too!"

Ryohei sat up then brought his face so that it was only inches from Tsuna's. Tsuna could feel his heart beating faster and squirmed uncomfortably. "You know," Ryohei said, his voice sounding deeper, huskier, and more lust-filled. "I've blinded you so that my pheromones are the only ones you'll be attracted to." He gently touched Tsuna's face. "No one will touch you and only I can, retrograde."

Tsuna trembled, his whole body heating up. What is this? He asked himself. I'm getting turned on by a guy.

"Hey," Ryohei said. "Let's…" Ryohei leaned his face in closer.

At this moment, despite becoming very hot and bothered, Tsuna's only thought was 'No way is my first kiss going to be with a guy!' And it certainly wasn't. Not with Ryohei at least. For at the last second, Tsuna's soul's appearance switched with his physical body and at the same time, Yamamoto showed up, kicking Ryohei in the head.

"Senpai," Yamamoto said smiling with a visibly pulsing vein on his temples. "We agreed that we'd remain neutral to the retrograde and only help him as friends, remember?"

Ryohei clutched onto the injured spot on his head. "That **extremely** doesn't matter now! Look!" He pointed to the shivering mixture of a cat and monkey before them. Yamamoto picked it up. "Ah, Tsuna's soul shape came out into a physical manifestation."

"A monkey-cat mix…" Ryohei noted.

"It looks like a lemur with a mane."

"The cat in his family must've been a lion!"

"What? No way!"

Poof! And there Tsuna was, a blubbering mess in Yamamoto's arms.

"You guys," He sniffled. "I'm creeped out. What just happened?"

And, boy, were those two bad at explanations.

* * *

On his way home with Ryohei and Yamamoto at his sides (Ryohei walking a few paces back because of a demand by Tsuna), Tsuna sobbed about his earlier experience. "How embarrassing…" he said. "I can't believe I got aroused by a guy."

Yamamoto snickered at this. "Not only that, but to the point where you changed into your Soul's Appearnace!"

"Don't make it worse!" Tsuna roared.

"I **extremely** apologize again, Tsuna!" Ryohei shouted.

"Don't talk to me, pervert!" Tsuna yelled before running off. "You're all crazy!"

Yamamoto sighed and gave Ryohei a slightly evil look. "See what you did! That's why we said we'd be nothing more than his friends!"

"It's his smell!" Ryohei said. "It's too good to the **extreme**! Besides having blinded him…"

"That's the problem then! Cancel the blinding!" Yamamoto commanded.

"So that he can freely see everyone's Soul's Appearance again? Never! Not until he's gotten some training!"

"Ergh, we suck at training him! What are we supposed to do?" Yamamoto said with a hopeless tone.

An adult chuckle came from behind the two. They turned their heads to see a tall, slim brunette man who was donned in a suave black suit with a matching black hat that had a orange rim. With that man was a cool-looking blond guy with a confident expression and lengthy tattoo on his arm.

"Children shouldn't worry about training children." The brunette, Reborn, said.

The blond, Dino, ruffled Yamamoto's hair. "Leave that to us."

Ryohei and Yamamoto stood frozen in place by the strangers' overwhelming aura. Such power… they both thought.

"Wh-who… who are you guys?" Yamamoto stuttered.

"Hm? Me?" Reborn asked, putting a hand on his hip. "I'm the retrograde's to-be tutor. He has a lot he must learn."

Dino pointed at himself and beamed happily. "And me? Well, I'm planning on being the retrograde's husband!"

Ryohei and Yamamoto's face went blank. After that, all they could muster out their mouths was, "EH?"

* * *

**Lol, Rie-chan, what I've named a friend of Lambo's in another of my fics, has a cameo xD Review please~**


	3. Unveiled

**A/N: Hey, 'sup, reader? Thanks for all the reviews eveyone. I'm glad to see that you like the fic. Note to skitty-nya, do not despair there _will_ be some 8027 in this fic, just not anytime soon x( sorry. Oh, next chapter there will be some (one-sided?) 1859 and 2759/5927 if you squint. What else...? Oh yeah, any questions, just ask and I'll clarify what you want to understand about the madararui world :)**

* * *

**Story Thus Far:** Yamamoto and Ryohei have been trying to teach Tsuna of the madararui world, but Tsuna has been hesitant. Two transfer students have joined Yamamoto and Tsuna's class, one of them clearly having a deep hatred for Tsuna. Ryohei, who used a special move called "blind" so that Tsuna can't freely see other's Soul's Appearances, becomes entranced by Tsuna's smell and almost pounces on him, but Tsuna's Soul's Appearance comes out. Now, two strange men have appeared before Ryohei and Yamamoto. One claiming to be Tsuna's future tutor and the other his future… husband?

* * *

"Right now," Reborn said coolly. "The only reason Sawada Tsunayoshi hasn't been raped is because you guys masked his scent with that of a heavy-seed snake's making it appear as though he has been claimed. Smart. You've also blinded him so that he wouldn't keep freaking out about seeing people's Soul's Appearances. Also smart."

Ryohei and Yamamoto beamed with pride.

Reborn smirked. "Except that was dumb."

"What?" Yamamoto retorted.

Reborn crossed his arms and said, "What you're doing is playing a game of pretend. You think 'if we say he's taken, we can protect him' and 'if he thinks he can't see Soul's Appearances, he won't be scared.' These types of things are only true for a very short while. But I will train him so that his protection and lack of fear are permanent. For that reason and one other, Heavy-seed Honey bear, I'm going to need you to cancel the blinding on the retrograde."

"If not," Dino added on with a smile. "I'll have to force it undone, which I don't want to have to do, seeing as how that might hurt Tsuna. And we're not here to hurt anyone. Understand that we mean well."

Ryohei and Yamamoto shook with both fright and fury. They didn't know whether to trust or doubt. They couldn't decide should they run or believe in these guys. One thing was for sure, fighting was **not** an option. They couldn't quite tell the soul shapes of the men, but they could smell that they were heavy-seeds, _**strong**_ heavy-seeds. Possibly stronger than anyone they ever encountered.

"Okay." Ryohei finally said. Everyone's eyes widened just a bit. "I'll cancel the blinding, but that guy has to tell me what he means by becoming Tsuna's husband! It's totally unacceptable!"

Dino chuckled. "Actually, Heavy-seed bear, it's totally unacceptable to _not_ have the retrograde give birth to my child. See, I'm a super-rare breed, dying out, in fact. I'm most likely the last of my kind, so~ I need the Returners to Ancestry to have my kid."

"Which happens to be the second reason you need to cancel the blinding." Reborn said. "How is he supposed to fuck Tsuna if he can't seduce the boy?"

Dino puffed up his cheeks. "Dude, don't speak in such a vulgar tone!"

Reborn grabbed onto the blonde's ear tightly. "How did you just refer to your former teacher?"

"Ow, ow!" Dino whined with tears on the verge of spilling out. "That really hurts."

At that moment, Ryohei and Yamamoto's image of Dino shifted.

* * *

Tsuna slammed himself into his bed after sprinting home.

"I hate this!" He whimpered. "I can't talk to Kyoko-chan properly, I'm being watched by a pervert, I got an erection from a guy then turned into an animal, and even though I've gained one of the most popular kids as my friend, all he ever talks about with me is this weird animal thing! Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" For a long while, he laid on his bed, despising his now twisted life.

"Tsu-kun!" His mother called from downstairs. "Some friends are here to visit you!"

"Friends?" Tsuna asked himself, looking up from where he had been crying tears of self-pity. "Not just Yamamoto, but onii-san too, I guess. I should probably apologize to them for running off like that." He looked to the door and blushed. "But what if onii-san comes into my room and tries something weird again or _worse_… what if Yamamoto does? Nah, Yamamoto's my devoted friend, he would never do something like that… then again I thought the same things about onii-san!" Tsuna bit at his fingernails questioning what to do when suddenly his door was kicked in to reveal a slim, tall man in a black suit and hat.

"What the hell?" Reborn shouted. "Are you really so rude as to keep guests waiting like that?"

"Reborn, calm down!" Dino said as he entered onto the scene. He waved to Tsuna when he spotted the speechless boy. "Ah, that's Returner's to Ancestry? Not bad, kind of cute."

"Tsuna!" Ryohei and Yamamoto called out, running up to their friend. "Are you okay?"

Tsuna could only stare at the crowd in his doorway with wide eyes and white face. "I… you… what…"

Ryohei came over to him and put his fingers to Tsuna's forehead. "I'm cancelling the blinding right now, okay?"

Tsuna didn't respond only remained in his previous position. When he finished, Ryohei backed away from the boy so that all of the guests were in Tsuna's view. His jaw dropped and eyes rolled to the back of his head. Did he just see a crocodile? And a beast? What was that beast, it was the first time he'd seen a madararui of that kind. No to mention, there was a bear…

"Ah, too… much…" Tsuna then fainted, his Soul's Appearance coming out once more.

Reborn walked up to the unconscious Tsuna and picked him up. "A Loris with a lion's mane?"

Yamamoto's face scrunched up. "I thought a lemur!"

"It seems the eyes point to Loris, but the ears say lemur…" Dino noted.

"He's a Returners to Ancestry, so isn't he just going to look weird to the **extreme** no matter what?" Ryohei suggested. The other men agreed.

* * *

Tsuna woke up, crawled over something in order to get out of bed, then tugged on his uniform. Last night, he felt that he had a horrible dream. There were all kinds of scary creatures and some mysterious guys, but everything was okay now, wasn't it? He yawned, stretched, and headed for the door, but mid-way stopped. What the hell? He spun on his heel to look at his bed. He rewound the past events in his head. Stretch, yawn, put on uniform, crawl over something to get out of bed, wake up. Stretch, yawn, put on uniform, crawl over something to get out bed –Pause- what the hell did he crawl over? He gulped before slowly approaching his bed and removing the blankets to reveal the blond man from last night, curled up and sleeping. Tsuna let out a single scream then fell down from surprise and scampered away from the bed.

Dino yawned, sitting up with his eyes fluttering open. "Ah, morning already? Oh, hey, wassup, Tsuna?"

Tsuna took in a huge breath before hollering at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

It was awkward. Yamamoto, Ryohei, Reborn, and Dino had all stayed over so that they could have a talk with Tsuna in the morning. So, there they were, five males sitting around for breakfast about to speak of life-changing decisions. To say that there was tension was beyond an understatement. That was like an under-understatement.

"Where to start?" Reborn said. "Tsuna, you are already aware that you're a Returner's to Ancestry and I'm sure you're already aware what that means as far as your place in the _madararui_ world. In other worlds, the retrograde means something else, because of that, I was sent to train you so that you could take some tests and be accepted into the madararui world and these other underground lives, got it?"

"Tests?" Tsuna asked. "Why should I work to pass tests in order to become a part of something that I want nothing to do with?"

"Because if you don't, you'll be taken away by the government." Dino said blatantly.

"Oh." Tsuna stated simply. He then faltered a bit. "W-Wait! You're the creepy guy who was in my bed!"

"What?" Ryohei shouted, spitting out his drink. Tsuna's statement made Yamamoto quite shocked too, the boy choking on some of his food. Ryohei pat Yamamoto's back until he spit the chunk up.

Dino smirked at Tsuna making the boy blush furiously and look away.

"Hold up to the **extreme**!" Ryohei bellowed, he was going to attack Dino, but Yamamoto held him back. "Stay out of Tsuna's bed and don't go around smirking and releasing your pheromones at him either! Or I'll cast the blinding on him again!"

"Stay out of this, bear." Reborn said coldly, throwing a bit of food in Ryohei's face.

Ryohei trembled with rage.

"Hey!" Tsuna shouted. "I don't mind you offering to help me, mister, but I will not tolerate you messing with my friends especially when their trying to protect me!"

Ryohei's eyes glistened. "Tsuna…" Him and Yamamoto murmured together, both dazzled by Tsuna standing up for them.

Dino glanced at Reborn who sighed in reply.

"Listen," The brunette man said. "We're talking business here and these two kids," he tilted his head in Yamamoto and Ryohei's direction. "are getting in the way of that talk. Now, I can see you really care about your buddies and if you don't want them to get hurt, you'll ask them to leave."

Ryohei's teeth gritted together and Yamamoto's fingers balled up into tight fists. Tsuna swallowed and glimpsed at friends then to the mysterious men in front of him and back and forth.

"Yamamoto, Onii-san," Tsuna said sadly. "Just go. These guys are scary and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Tsuna…" They muttered before dejectedly leaving the house.

"Good choice." Reborn said with a smile. "Making good decisions like that is what makes a perfect mafia boss."

"Mafia?" Tsuna retorted.

"Ma-fi-a." Reborn sang. "I'm talkin' Vongola, the largest most successful mafia famiglia. And you're going to be the tenth boss of it."

"Wh-what?"

"Yep." Dino said. "I'm part of the Cavallone, a strong Vongola ally. The Vongola usually choose two candidates to become the boss, but whenever a Returners to Ancestry shows up, they automatically become the number one candidate."

"We were this close to picking one of the other two, but then we got word of you and came here to get you." Reborn said. "So, whether it's the madararui world entrance test or training for you to be the perfect mafia boss, I'm going to be working you like a dog."

"And I," Dino said happily. "Will work to seduce you and make you have my child. While you were sleeping, I covered you with my scent to mark you as mine. Rest assured no one will _**dare**_ come near you now."

Hearing these things made Tsuna feel even worse than when he was first told about the madararui world. It was a feeling that there was no return. There was no going back.

* * *

"Where could that idiot Cavallone be?" Gokudera grumbled as Lambo walked with him to school.

"Ugh, why are we walking?" Lambo groaned. "You know I could've told one of the subordinates to drive us to school."

"You're always abusing your power, demanding them around. I told you to stop owing the Cavallone so much and you won't have the problem you do now."

"Tsk, it's more than an issue of obligation."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't…"

"What is wrong with you?" Gokudera snapped, stomping his foot onto the ground. "It feels like you've always been keeping something from me! I don't like it! How am I supposed to live with you two when I feel like I can barely trust you?"

"Gokudera…" Lambo said, wincing and glancing downwards.

"Tell me!" Gokudera commanded. "Tell me what's going on!"

Lambo gulped then requested that Gokudera say what he already knew.

"About what?"

"Me and Dino."

"I know that Dino is the boss of the Cavallone, an ally to the Vongola and that he found you after you were abandoned by the Bovino since you were a dog amongst a family of purely bears. Dino, who is believed to be the last madararui horse, raised you. He treats you like a princess in trade for sex, right?"

"That's not the truth."

"What?"

"The fact that I was abandoned and that I have sex with Dino."

"Then what is?"

"I've been wanting to tell someone this for a long time and lately, I've been needing someone to confide in about this. I think Dino, Romario, and I are the only ones who know."

"Know what?"

"You see, the truth is…"

* * *

Gokudera's fast pace alerted everyone of his anger despite him being a light-seed some still cringed with fear from his frustrated face.

"Wait! Gokudera!" Lambo cried out after him, trying to catch up. He latched onto Gokudera's arm.

"Let me go!" The boy hollered, slapping Lambo's hand away. "I can't believe you would keep something that big a deal from me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Shut up! What is wrong with you? Don't you realize this also gives you reason to hate the retrograde?" Gokudera said. "He's taking your purpose in life away from you too!"

"It's not his fault though since Dino is just doing what he has to because of the burden he has."

"Don't take up for the Returner's to Ancestry or that asshole! You should hate that guy!"

"That's horrible! You're just bitter because we kept a few secrets."

Gokudera grabbed Lambo by the hair and threw the boy to the earth floor. "Shut up!"

"Stop acting like this or I'll tell Dino and he'll—"

Gokudera slammed his foot down onto the curly-haired. "You bitch! Abusing your power like that! I'm not some subordinate of the Cavallone! I don't depend on them!" Repeatedly he kicked Lambo, blood tricking from the boy's nose and his clothes becoming dusted with sand and dirt.

Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Tsuna all together turned the corner to the school gates to see the scene of several kids watching from afar as Gokudera beat Lambo. Tsuna gasped and ran towards the two.

"Tsuna, stop!" Yamamoto yelled, but it was too late.

Tsuna tackled Gokudera to the ground, landing on top of the boy with a harsh thud. "Stop it! Why are you hurting your friend?"

Gokudera quickly pushed Tsuna off and stood. "You bastard!" He snarled. "You have no idea what this is about and no business judging my actions! And you definitely can't call a liar like him a friend of mine!" Gokudera was about to attack Tsuna, but felt the powerful glare of Yamamoto and he hastily retreated to inside the school building, where several floors up, Hibari had been watching with some amusement.

Tsuna began walking towards the building, but was grabbed by Ryohei. "Leggo." Tsuna said. "I have to go after him."

"Are you crazy?" Yamamoto asked. "He's a lost cause. Just an angry soul."

"No, he's not." Tsuna said. "He deserves our sympathy more than our resentment!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That guy… he's in so much pain. It'd be shameful to let him go on that way… I want to help him. If we can get rid of that pain, then maybe he won't be so cruel to everyone. Maybe he can even be our friend… besides, didn't you notice? It looked like he was about to cry."

Ryohei and Yamamoto looked at each other, then Ryohei let go of Tsuna's arm.

* * *

"Those bastards!" Gokudera whined while aimlessly roaming the halls. "I hate them! Everyone! There's no one who understands…!" He wiped tears from his eyes then looked around the room he was in. "Where am I? This school is new to me and I was just strolling around, so I have idea where this is… it's so dark."

"This," A familiar voice hummed. "Is my office."

Gokudera could feel his hairs bristle. "Y-You're…!"

"My name is Hibari Kyoya, kitten."

* * *

**Because I love this fic so much, I feel like I've been neglecting my others (specifically A Different Kind of Mafia Family though I really like that fic). Encourage me by reviewing this fic and my others please. **


	4. Right Hand Man

**A/N: Hey, 'sup, reader? Thanks for all the reviews eveyone. I'm glad to see that you like the fic. Note to Kokyou Konran, sorry. one-sided 1859 because I already wrote this scene & I love it xD sorry. I'll try to add in some non-one-sided 1859 stuff later after I add in this crap I'm gonna have happen w/Gamma becuase needs more GammaGoku love. And eventually along w/that will come 8059, sooo... it'll just be an all-out three-way battle for Gokudera? Yeah, more Tsuna-loving will happen as well. What else...? Oh yeah, any questions, just ask and I'll clarify what you want to understand about the madararui world :)**

**WARNING: 1859-almost-rape xD**

* * *

**Story Thus Far:** Tsuna finds out from a man named Reborn that the Vongola, a mafia familglia, wants him as their tenth boss because he is a Returner's to Ancestry. He also finds out the boss of an ally famiglia, the Cavallone, wants to impregnate him in order to save his dying species. Added onto this horrendous stream of information is the fact that Tsuna must pass tests in order to be officially accepted into the madararui world and keep himself from being taken by the government. Meanwhile, Lambo reveals some secrets to Gokudera, hurting his feelings and causing him to run off after beating on Lambo. The silver cat then finds himself stuck in a room with the black panther, the Disciplinary Committee leader, Hibari Kyoya…

* * *

Hibari had him pinned down against the back of the closed office door in a matter of seconds. Gokudera's legs felt numb, but he knew they were trembling. His hands were scratching furiously on the wood behind him and his jaw was clenched because of the rush of emotions the boy was feeling.

"What brings you to my territory, housecat?" Hibari asked with a cocky smirk that really made Gokudera want to punch the boy in the face.

"I-I," Gokudera stammered. Damn, he was embarrassed that he was terrified to the point of losing his voice. "I d-didn't mean to…" His voice trailed off.

"Is it possible that my aroma led you here?" Hibari asked. "It'd only be natural for you to be aroused by the scent of a Nekomata stronger than yourself."

It was at the moment when the intoxicating fragrance drifted into Gokudera's nose. No! he told himself. This guy is…

"Can you smell it?" Hibari chuckled.

Gokudera's face heated up and so did another part of him. His hands flew to his inner thigh as he tried to cover up his growing erection.

"You're a light-seed, right?" Hibari asked, though it was more of a reminder than a question. "Then you should be thankful that a heavy-seed like myself would take a liking to you."

Gokudera was now shivering with desire rather than fear.

Hibari stroked Gokudera's cheek making the boy flinch, then said, "A fertile light-seed like you would be perfect to have my children. Light-seeds are usually weak and often face problems giving birth, especially males, but I think you might be much stronger than any of your kind that I've met."

Gokudera's eyes shot wide open. "N-No! D-Don't touch me!"

Hibari let out a slight snicker before returning his expression to his usual discontented, blank look. "Of course, I'm not going to impregnate you _right now_, but you really have got me going." He kissed the top of Gokudera's forehead while his hand crawled underneath the other student's shirt. "I think I want to hear you _purr_."

Gokudera twitched as Hibari freely touched his body, playing with his nipples and kissing his neck. He hated himself for mewing and moaning. It was when Hibari bit at his neck that he decided he had to fight back and with all his might, he scratched at his attacker's face.

Crash! Gokudera was pushed onto the Hibari's desk, hands restrained above his head and shirt missing. Hibari was glaring down at him fiercely with his cheek bleeding from three thin lines.

"You must be out of your mind." He hissed.

Gokudera hated himself even more for crying. He was so scared. He was so helpless. He wanted to die rather than be raped by this guy. He couldn't stand the fact that all he could do was cry.

It was a swift punch that sent Hibari off of Gokudera and against a wall. The black panther immediately went into a battle position after colliding into the wall. "You…!" He growled.

Yamamoto rubbed his fist, laughing. "Ow, that kind of hurt!"

Gokudera ran to Yamamoto without thinking and hid behind him.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked Gokudera from the doorway. "Come this way."

Gokudera did as he was told with tears still gathering in his eyes. Together, the two crept away from view.

Hibari's tonfa came surging down about to connect with Yamamoto's head, but was stopped when Ryohei grabbed onto it.

"I'm your opponent too!" The boxer announced.

Hibari smirked and yanked his tonfa away from Ryohei's grasp. "Before I wasn't in the mood to deal with the both of you, but now I can't think of anything better to do."

* * *

The tears plopped down naturally. As Tsuna held Gokudera's hand and led him somewhere private so that they could talk, Gokudera didn't let out weeps or have snot dripping from his nose or anything. Silently, the tears just fell from his eyes. He was crying from humiliation. The lingering intense sensation of fear. The ardent fury. But mostly the_ humiliation_.

"It's all right now. You're safe." Tsuna said. "No need to—"

"Why are you doing this?" Gokudera muttered.

"Huh?"

"Why?" The silver-haired student screamed. "Are you trying to make a fool of me? Is seeing me like this fun for you? Is that why you helped me, the one who hates you more than anyone?"

Tsuna smiled softly. "I can't just let someone go on suffering the way you are. It'd be inhumane."

"Inhuma… what kind of sick joke are you trying to play? Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Gokudera-kun, your heart is ill." Tsuna's eyelids drooped and so did the tone of his voice. "You hate without fully knowing why and you get so angry because you don't know what else to do. You get confused and scared when people are kind to you and hate the idea of depending on others. What's wrong? Maybe I can help—"

"Help me?" Gokudera snorted. "You are an idiot! There's nothing you can do to help me other than die! You thinking you could help is the most ignorant thing I've ever heard! Just stay out of my business and next time you see me getting assaulted, leave it! I don't need you to rescue me, I can handle myself! And later on don't try to act like I'm in your debt or something, 'cause I'm not!"

"Stop that!" Tsuna said. "You're being unfair to yourself by keeping the burdens of life inside. Unfair to others too when they have to put up with your incessant anger! If you let people know what's wrong and allow them to comfort you then things won't be so bad!"

"I'm not going to listen to you preach to me!" Gokudera roared, heading for the door to the room.

"Fine! But next time you feel unhappy, know that you only have yourself to blame!"

Gokudera paused with his hand on the doorknob and scoffed. He was about to open it up, but he could hear a voice outside.

"Gokudera!" Lambo called out into the halls. "Gokudera, where are you?"

The silver-haired boy gulped and kept himself from opening the door.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera gnashed his teeth and Tsuna understood. "This is what I'm talking about, Gokudera-kun. You don't want to be found by Lambo and have to see the wounds you gave him earlier. The wounds that are physical manifestation of your pent-up anger. You also don't want to tell him what just happened with Hibari. Not just because you're mortified, but you don't want to make him worry."

Gokudera fell to his knees, feeling a bit defeated. How did this guy see right through him?

Tsuna went on. "Though you put up a tough exterior, you're really kind, Gokudera-kun. I understand why you don't want to make others suffer by troubling them with your pains, but it's even more problematic if you keep them to yourself."

One sob came from Gokudera's mouth. Then another. And another. Until he was crying freely and openly with Tsuna there to comfort him.

After that, Gokudera poured his heart out. Telling Tsuna of his past, present, and future. Tsuna learned that Gokudera's dad was a very rich married mafia man who met Gokudera's mom and fell in love. His mom had him and they had to claim that he was the son of his father's wife since an illegitimate child would be seen as a stain on the purity of the family. As a kid Gokudera was allowed to see his mom three times a year, but one day on her way to see him, her car ran off a cliff and killed her. Gokudera didn't know what had really happened until when he was ten and heard maids laughing that the "accident" was actually a murder in order to get rid of his "bothersome" mother, his father's mistress. This happened on anniversary of his mother's death.

Gokudera ran away after that and found himself left out on the streets of Rome for some time until he was picked up by Dino. Dino trained and involved him in mafia-related things then presented him to the ninth boss of the Vongola as a candidate to be the tenth boss. He did this because Gokudera showed potential, passion for everything mafia-related, and the boy needed purpose. The one thing that Gokudera had been searching for on the roads of Rome was a meaning for his little life and The Ninth and Dino seemed eager to give it to him. After all, only a Nekomata or Returners to Ancestry with Nekomata lineage was accepted to be boss of the Vongola.

Gokudera and The Ninth's adopted son were the two candidates. Had the Ninth's son been biological, the boy would've automatically become the boss, but because he was not he was only a candidate. The Ninth's son and Gokudera had also come to the silent agreement that no matter which became boss, the other would be the right-hand man since being a candidate for the boss meant you were more than capable for being the right-hand. But then they found out that there's a retrograde with Nekomata heritage and then there was the rule that had overridden both candidates. Returners to Ancestry were first priority. They are destined to become the Vongola Boss before any others. Having his purpose taken away, Gokudera agreed to come to Japan with Dino in hopes of killing Tsuna and still being able to become the Vongola Boss.

"Wh…whoa," Tsuna grumbled to himself. "That's an intense story, I'm not sure I can…"

"You stole away my purpose and that's why I hated you so much, but I couldn't…" Gokudera's fist clenched.

Tsuna's eyes softened and he rubbed Gokudera's back. "You're not a bad person, Gokudera-kun. Of course you couldn't kill me."

"Dammit…" Gokudera muttered. "Everything that meant anything to me is gone. I even find out that the people who picked me from the streets have been lying to me all this time. I should've known I didn't have any real family."

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna bit his lip, wishing he had the words to say. Maybe Gokudera was right about him not being able to help. Tsuna couldn't relate or give him any advice. He didn't know what to do, then it hit him. "You made a promise with the ninth boss's son, right?"

"S-Sorta…"

"Make it with me now! I promise you, Gokudera-kun, that I will become the tenth boss of the Vongola and you will be my right-hand man! I swear!"

"Huh?"

"I definitely can't let you go on feeling that your life has no meaning. And I can't let you go on thinking you don't have any family so if you're the right-hand of a mafia boss, then won't you have both?"

Gokudera's eye shimmered as he stared up at Tsuna. "You…"

Tsuna stuck out his hand for Gokudera to shake it. "Promise? Promise me you'll become my right-hand man?"

Gokudera wrapped his arms around Tsuna's neck in a gracious hug. "Thank you so much… Tenth!"

"Huh, Tenth? I hope you calling me that was a one-time thing!"

"Tenth! Tenth! Tenth!"

* * *

**Finally. I kind of dislike a Gokudera that hates Tsuna. It's just not a Gokudera if it hates Tsuna. :(**


	5. Gathering

**Story Thus Far**: From the top! Tsuna was thrust into the madararui world, told he was to be a mafia boss, that he had to pass a test or be stolen away by the government, and that he had to give birth to a stranger's kid. Along with that, he's also gained Yamamoto as a friend, almost had Ryohei pounce on him after the boy used some odd madararui move on him, had Hibari Kyoya want him, and he's gained a right-hand man for his mafia crew! Most hilarious part about all this? Tsuna thinks it can't get any worse…

* * *

Suddenly, the group that Tsuna would walk home with became bigger. Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, and Lambo were all at his side now. Tsuna was amazed that this being a retrograde thing made him so popular.

"It really shocked me." Yamamoto said with bandages all over his body. "Tsuna opens the door, sees what's going on, and immediately tells me to stop Hibari. At first, I was a bit scared to do it especially since the person we were helping was an asshole, but then I saw the resolve on Tsuna's face and couldn't help but go for it." Gokudera bristled at the asshole comment.

Ryohei was in a bad condition as well, bandages coating not only his nose. "We got beat up to the **extreme**! What am I going to tell Kyoko?"

Gokudera scoffed. "Say that you were sumo wrestling or something…"

"Okay." Ryohei replied simply.

"You're… an idiot." Gokudera said staring at Ryohei with a blank face.

"What was that, Octopus head?" Ryohei snarled.

"Don't call me that, Lawn head!" Gokudera snapped.

The two glared at each other. Yamamoto laughed and rested a hand on Gokudera's head. "You're really something! Always going against those stronger than you!"

"Don't touch me!" Gokudera said, swatting Yamamoto's hand away.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said. "Please try to get along with everyone else a little better, okay?"

Gokudera smiled brightly and his ears popped out of his head. "Yes, Tenth!"

"He so boldly changes his attitude with Tsuna." Yamamoto noted with annoyance in his voice. He pinched one the silver ears poking through Gokudera's hair. "Ah, some of his soul's shape came out. Could it be he has a crush on Tsuna? What happened with you two when you were alone?"

Gokudera hissed and glowered at Yamamoto making the taller boy chuckle.

Tsuna sighed. "Maybe they're getting along in their own way, right, Lambo-kun?" He looked to Lambo who was staring off into the distance. "Are you okay, Lambo-kun?"

Lambo appeared startled to hear his name then looked at Tsuna and nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Your injuries from Gokudera-kun don't hurt, do they?"

"Barely. He didn't really hit that hard. It definitely could've been worse. He's had more damaging fits." He looked over the scratches and bruises. He would have to tell Dino that he had fallen during P.E. or something.

"Though I don't think Gokudera-kun reacted properly, I also don't think it was right for you and Dino-san to keep something from him. He sees you guys as family."

"…I know."

"You should talk with him and ask ―Ah! Dino-san! Ah! The guy with the hat! I forgot all about those two! They're probably still at my house! Eep! I don't want to listen to them talk about weird mafia, test, and seducing things!"

"About that, Vongola, please do well in giving birth to Dino's child."

"Don't call me 'Vongola' so early on!"

"And don't," Ryohei butted in. "Say something like Tsuna is going to have that guy's kid so easily!"

"But he has to." Lambo said. "It would be wrong if he didn't."

"Who are you to say that?" Yamamoto said. "Poor Tsuna. His life is getting dictated by everyone else."

Tsuna hugged Yamamoto with tears of joy running down his cheeks. "At least Yamamoto understands."

Ryohei and Gokudera both eagerly pried the two apart.

* * *

"Honey, you're home!" Dino said gladly while wearing an apron and cooking dinner by Tsuna's mama's side. Dino kissed Tsuna on the forehead and went on to say, "Your mother and I were just getting dinner started. Go wash up first if you'd like."

The group that had just entered the house all felt as though they just died. 'What the hell?' They all thought.

Nana giggled. "Isn't this man charming, Tsuna? I like him! He knows how to cook too! Maybe he'd like to become your big brother?"

Dino's cheeks tinted pink, feigning an innocent embarrassment. "Oh, Maman, stop. You're embarrassing me."

"Maman," Reborn said. "You can't distract that idiot while he's cooking, he's really slow!"

Nana tittered and nodded. "Oh, you're right, you're right!"

Dino narrowed his eyes at Reborn. "What a cruel thing to say, Reborn!"

Reborn tossed a knife at Dino's head, and the man barely evaded it. "Shut up," The brunette sneered. "And keep cooking."

"Fine, just don't throw anymore utensils at me! You made me cut myself!" Dino barked, looking a gash on his palm.

Reborn threw a fork this time, which Dino clumsily side-stepped. "Shut it, Cavallone."

None of the schoolboys knew _quite_ what to say. That was surely one of the less noisy and definitely less violent quarrels that often erupted among heavy-seeds.

"Caiossu, retrograde," Reborn called out to Tsuna. "Come here."

Hesitantly, Tsuna approached the man. Out of the blue, Reborn pulled out a gun and put it to Tsuna's head then sang, "Pop quiz!" Clearly, Tsuna had good reason to be hesitant.

"What kind of weird pop quiz?" Gokudera hollered, all the school kids bristling at the sudden threat of the weapon's presence.

"What is a madararui?" Reborn asked.

"A human whose ancestry evolved from an animal other than monkeys?" Tsuna said quickly, unsure.

"Good, good. Name the different soul shapes."

"N-Nekomata, Inujinnin, Mizuchi, Jyanome, Mermaid, and Kumakashi!"

"Name the different strength levels in order of strongest to weakest."

"Heavy-seed, middle-seed, light-seed!"

"Now name them in order of the one with the lowest reproduction level to highest."

"Heavy-seed, middle-seed, light-seed!"

"Heh heh, good. You caught that. Tell me this: what is the ratio of Ape-men to madararui?"

"7 to 3! Ape-men make up 70% of the population, right?"

"Right. What is a Soul's Appearance?"

"Soul's Appearance is when the soul shape and physical body switch places, isn't it?"

"It is. Now, what is my name?"

"What?"

"Wrong! Bang!"

At this shout, Tsuna fainted from fear, those letting his Soul's Appearance out with his eyes in swirls. Reborn clicked his tongue three times while shaking his head. "It doesn't matter how much he knows if he can't control his soul." He then put the gun away.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto gasped.

"Tenth!" Gokudera said, going to Tsuna's side and picking him up by the fur on his neck. "Ew, what the fuck?"

"That's Tsuna's Soul's Appearance." Reborn said.

Gokudera cradled Tsuna and mumbled. "I guess he's kind of cute. What is it? A tarsier with a mane?" He pet the primate-feline mix that was curled into his grasp.

"A tarsier?" Dino asked, turning around to have another look at his hopefully future bride's Soul's Appearance… which hadn't gotten any more appealing since last time. "Why an animal so ugly?"

"Hey, a tarsier can be cute according to how you look at it!"

"Yeah, if you look at it through the darkest sunglasses in the world."

Lambo had to stop them and ask, "What the hell is tarsier?" Gokudera told him he would show him pictures of them on the internet later.

"I'm surprised you're being so nice to your enemy, Gokudera." Reborn said.

Gokudera blushed and looked away. "He and I… I was wrong to hate the tenth, but I will make up for that with my life!"

"Really?" Reborn drawled. "It's nice to see that you've come to grips with reality and have acknowledged the fact that you will never be the tenth Vongola boss." He said all in one breath making Gokudera hiss.

"Tenth?" Yamamoto asked, dumbfounded.

"Von… gola?" Ryohei stammered.

"O-oh," Gokudera murmured. "Guess we shouldn't have talked about this so openly."

"No," Dino snickered. "Let's tell them! Let's let them know all this mafia stuff and see if they want to continue being friends with my future fiancé."

"Mafia?" Ryohei and Yamamoto repeated together.

* * *

After Reborn, Dino, and Gokudera all took turns explaining different things about the mafia situation, Ryohei and Yamamoto felt very cold and only a little scared.

"Y-you can't be serious…" Ryohei muttered. "There's no way Tsuna can be a mafia boss!"

"Yeah, you've got to be lying!" Yamamoto agreed.

Dino smirked. "Afraid of him now? Don't want to get mixed up in such a dangerous life?"

"No, it's not _that_." Yamamoto said, waving Dino's comments away.

"Yeah, that has nothing to do with it." Ryohei said. "It's just that being in the mafia would put Tsuna in danger to the **extreme**."

"Not to mention he'd have to hurt people." Yamamoto added on. "And I don't think Tsuna's capable of that."

Dino was taken aback by their replies, shocked by their loyalty, but glad about it too.

"Then it's official." Reborn said. "To protect Tsuna will be your duty and you two will be his subordinates!"

"Wah! Don't do that!" Tsuna yelled.

"When did you wake up?" Reborn asked.

"Just right now, but that isn't important! Don't go recruiting my friends into something strange, mister!" Tsuna demanded.

"My name's Reborn. Remember it or I'll shoot you." Reborn said, pulling out his gun again.

"Eh? What a scary person!" Tsuna said.

"Alright!" Yamamoto said with a goofy smile. "If it means protecting Tsuna then sure I'll play this mafia game!"

"Me too, me too!" Ryohei said eagerly.

Through the minds of the five males who knew this was real ran the stuttering thought, G-Game…?

**

* * *

**

Omake: Lambo's First Time Seeing a Tarsier

Gokudera clicked a few things on the laptop and typed in a some stuff before turning the screen to Lambo. "This is a tarsier."

Lambo puked.


	6. Secrets

**Story Thus Far**: Tsuna has found out he's a very rare and desired madararui. Because of this he has to not only become a mafia boss, but marry one too! Since this discovery, he's gained a croc of tutor, Reborn, an Italian Stallion fiancee, Dino, a panther predator, Hibari, a catty right-hand man, Gokudera, and three friends, Ryohei the bear, and two dogs, Yamamoto and... Lambo? Lambo had told Gokudera a secret, that frustrated the cat. What could this mystery be...?

* * *

It was getting late and Ryohei and Yamamoto had already left, both had to get sleep in order to be alert enough in the next day to complete morning practices.

"You and Gokudera should get back to the mansion as well," Dino said, looking straight into Lambo's eyes and brushing a hand lightly against the boy's cheek.

Lambo grabbed onto Dino's other hand. "Aren't you coming with us?"

Dino leaned his forehead against Lambo's and intertwined his fingers with the boy's. "No, I'll be staying here one more time."

Lambo shut his eyes. "The house a bit empty without you. Defenseless too."

Dino's smile was very affectionate. Lambo could feel its warmth. "I'm sorry." The man said. "I'll come back tomorrow night, okay?"

"…okay."

They then broke apart and Lambo and Gokudera left together.

"Those two just now," Tsuna began. "had an atmosphere going."

Reborn nodded. "That's probably because Lambo is very precious to Dino."

"Is he his nephew or something?" Tsuna asked.

"Nope." Reborn answered nonchalantly. "You see, Dino is supposed to—"

"Reborn! Don't say that just yet! Besides, what if Lambo doesn't want anyone to know?" Dino huffed.

"It's all for his sake that you're keeping it a secret, right?" Reborn snorted. "But isn't your relationship with Lambo something you would want your bride-to-be to know?"

Tsuna's mouth widened a little as he had an epiphany. "Secret? Gokudera-kun got super mad at Lambo-kun this morning after Lambo-kun revealed some secret. Gokudera-kun didn't tell me what it was, but do you think it's the same thing you're talking about?"

Dino's eyes widened. "Lambo told Gokudera?" He seethed. "Gokudera must've been pissed."

"He was!" Tsuna said. He was about to mention how Gokudera beat on Lambo, but was afraid that Dino would get mad at Gokudera and Tsuna didn't want to make the relationship between the two males more strained than it had already become. "And if you think this secret is the same one that made Gokudera-kun so angry, then I would like to know what it is!" Tsuna said.

"…Are you sure?" Dino asked. "I feel that if you are going to become my bride then you have a right to know, but…"

"Come on," Reborn encouraged. "It's not like he'll tell anyone."

Dino gulped and nodded. "Okay. Let's go to your room."

* * *

Tsuna sat on his bed while Dino sat with his legs crossed on a futon that he had set out in Tsuna's room.

"When did you put that there?" Tsuna asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Oh," Dino said. "A little after you left this morning! Maman found it in a closet and we laid it out together! It's an interesting experience of Japanese culture for me. Isn't a futon delicately sensual? Want to share it with me?" Dino said, lifting up his blanket and patting the empty space beside him.

"No, thank you." Tsuna replied decisively.

Dino let out a small laugh. "I didn't think so." His gaze then softened as well as his voice. "So… you want to know about Lambo and me?"

"Yes." Tsuna's answer was firm.

"Alrighty then." Dino said. "Where to start? I guess I'll begin by telling you I'm a horse, the last one."

"R-really?"

"I'm glad you're shocked. It's a pretty big deal. To be more specific, I'm a Maremmano, a heavy-seed which isn't good since that means I have a low reproductive level which makes smaller chances of horse babies."

"That's so sad…"

"It gets worse. You see, my legal father was a Mizuchi though my mother was a horse. This made them fear that they would not be able to have a horse child. They had several children and, in an attempt to preserve the race, my mother even had plenty of male and female lovers on the side. So, I have tons of siblings and half-siblings, all of whom are a part of the Cavallone, though I'm the only horse. But I was had from a Mizuchi woman that my mother impregnated, so as an illegitimate child who would not be accepted in the mafia world, they claimed that I was a production of my mom and dad. Just to let you know, I took Gokudera in because our stories were so similar. He would never tell me about his life himself, but I'd found out what happened to him after being told at a Mafioso-exclusive party. When I heard about this kid who had run away after his mother's death, I went out looking for Gokudera, initially planning to take him to his original home, but we got so attached to him, we decided to keep him."

"Does Gokudera-kun know that?"

"Lambo probably told him."

"How does Lambo know?"

"He was with me when I first got Gokudera. In fact, when I said 'we decided to keep him' I meant Lambo and I. Well, I guess I should backtrack a bit. I skipped some important parts."

"Don't get distracted so easily…"

"Heh, sorry. Okay! So, one day, my mother, who was boss of the Cavallone at the time, was killed in a gunfight. I was young, so one of my siblings was the one to become a _temporary_ boss. From that point onward I was the last horse left and a kid being trained by Reborn in order to become a mafia boss."

"Eh? By Reborn?"

"Yep. Like the Returners to Ancestry rule within the Vongola, a horse is meant to be boss of the Cavallone, but that is only a part of what has to do Lambo and I."

"Go on…"

"As soon as I became boss, my job had become to produce a successor. If I didn't start then, there were chances of never finding a way to make one. That's when I heard some news that the Bovino were selling a kid."

"Selling a kid...? That's sick!"

"They were selling him for a high price because he was very special. He, like me, was the last of his kind. The Bovino were poor so they had to sell an eight year-old in order to stay out of debt. Now, this meant a lot since the rule of the Bovino is that a bull is meant to be leader. The kid they were selling was the last bull. I was so happy to know that there was another ungulate out there. It didn't take me long to realize that him and I must've been the only ones. I bought that bull, who is Lambo, and raised him to know that his sole purpose is to have my children."

Tsuna slapped Dino. The smack was hard and loud.

"You're sick!" Tsuna shouted. "You bought a kid and taught him that his only reason for being is to have babies! That's disgusting!"

Dino held his throbbing cheek and looked down, unable to look back into Tsuna's eyes. "Lambo and I are the last ungulates in the world. We are each other's only chance at preserving our races. I promised him that we would only do it when he was ready. I also provide him with everything he wants, no matter how expensive. I protect him, lying and saying he is a dog. Rarity to madararui is like an aphrodisiac. The rarer one is, the more sex appeal they have. I have to make sure no one defiles Lambo before me."

Another slap. "You bastard! That's messed up!"

"When I told Lambo," Dino started slowly. "about overhearing Gokudera's story, he was the one who encouraged me to look for him and to keep Gokudera since I thought it'd be best if Lambo had a playmate. I'm not a bad guy. It's just… Overall, you and Lambo are my best options to save my species. Understand, Tsuna, that with Lambo I can wait since I have brought him up with the intention of him bearing me children, but with you I can't waste time since several people have their eyes on you."

Tsuna pushed Dino down and began screaming in his face, "Don't you get that you're a jerk! I can't believe you! How are you supposed to just ask someone to have your kids like that! And… wait, hold on…" Tsuna faltered in his rant making Dino lift an eyebrow. Tsuna's face flushed. "Wait! Wait! Wait! What am I talking about? This is all stupid! Men can't have babies!" He put his hands on his hips and laughed at his own stupidity. "Here I was getting worked up over nothing!"

"Oi, Tsuna," Dino said. "If it's madararui, men can impregnate men and women can impregnate women."

Tsuna froze and shuddered again. "A-ah… I see… How is that possible?" He shrieked.

A glint flashed in Dino's eye. "Do you _**really**_ want to know?"

Tsuna felt a chill run down his spine. "N-No... probably not…" The images he had of himself giving birth nearly made him vomit. Once he recovered from his utter disgust, he thrust an accusing finger in Dino's face. "Either way, you need to get out! Pervert! Pedophile!"

Dino grabbed onto Tsuna's wrist and pulled the boy into his lap. "Now, now, settle down, retrograde." He hugged onto the boy and emitted his seductive pheromones. "I don't want to use your ignorance to my advantage, but I will if—" Suddenly the body he was holding onto was unconscious, tiny, and furry. He held Tsuna's Soul's Appearance in front of him. "Geez, Reborn needs to hurry and train you. If you get like this just from my pheromones, then how are we ever supposed to have sex?"


	7. Training

**Story Thus Far**: Dino has revealed to Tsuna that he's not the only one being asked (more like told!) to produce Dino's child. He doesn't like the idea of either one of them being forced to have someone's kid especially since he doesn't know or want to think about how that works. He learned more about Dino's past, but knowing that won't stop Tsuna from being taken by the government...

* * *

Tsuna sat up and rubbed his eyes. This time he immediately checked his side for any strange men. He was stunned to find that he was laying in the futon with Dino by his side, so he let out a single screech.

"What's wrong, Tenth?" The voice of Gokudera echoed throughout the house. Footsteps, then the boy came skidding into the room. Upon seeing Dino in the same bed as Tsuna, Gokudera kicked the blonde's head. "You pervert! I can't believe you did something like that to the tenth already!" He roared.

Dino awoke because of Gokudera's relentless attacks. "Ow!" The man cried. "Don't get it wrong! We didn't do anything! We didn't do anything!"

"Oh, really?" Gokudera said as other classmates came dashing in.

"Is Tsuna okay?" Yamamoto asked from the doorway.

"I-I'm fine." Tsuna mumbled, feeling bashful after wrongly thinking that Dino had done something to him.

"Good." Ryohei and Yamamoto sighed.

"Hey," Ryohei snarled. "Why is Tsuna in your bed?"

Dino blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "I tried seducing him, but he got too horny and let out his Soul's Appearance. While in that form, he was shivering so I kept him warm through the night."

Gokudera kicked Dino again. "That's for seducing him." Then he gave Dino thumbs up. "But good job assisting the tenth when he was in need."

"Me too." Yamamamoto said. "I want to kick and thumbs up Dino-san."

"Yeah, I do too!" Ryohei said.

"So do I." Reborn called out.

"Eh?" Dino gasped. "Why you, Reborn?" The tall brunette man then began brutally stamping on Dino and laughing.

"This is all for the seduction part." Reborn said. He then slapped Dino. "And that was a 'good job' slap."

"What?" Dino retorted.

"I'm kidding." Reborn stated. "I don't care about what you did to Tsunayoshi, but I do enjoy beating you up. Alright, retrograde, come on, we have work to do."

"Eh? But I need to get ready for school." Tsuna said making everyone else laugh.

Dino ruffled Tsuna's hair. "You're cuter than I thought." Tsuna blushed.

"Today's Saturday." Yamamoto said. "This new life must've gotten to your head and you forgot."

Gokudera smiled and grabbed onto Tsuna's hand. "After your training session with Reborn, let's hang out, Tenth!"

Reborn slammed his hand into Gokudera's face, pushing him away from Tsuna. Reborn then picked Tsuna up and swung him over his shoulder. "Idiot Gokudera, you're coming along too! You and Dino are going to help me teach Tsuna though it'd be better if that Dumbo were here." Gokudera and Dino were the only ones in the room who knew that 'Dumbo' was Reborn's affectionate nickname for Lambo.

"I get to help the tenth?" Gokudera asked gleefully.

"Is there anything we can do to help out?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, I have no need for a middle seed or an inexperienced bear." Reborn said sternly. "I barely want these two idiots to help." He motioned to Dino and Gokudera making them grunt with distaste.

"Oh," Yamamoto murmured. He smiled at Tsuna. "Well, I guess… we'll leave, but call me after you're done."

Tsuna shouted, "Wait! Don't go! Don't leave me with this weird guy!" He flailed about, kicking and screaming.

"Shut up." Reborn snapped before exiting the room. The other four were left dumbfounded by Reborn's forceful personality.

"Where _is_ Lambo?" Dino asked.

"On a date with some girl." Gokudera said.

"I see."

"…Aren't you mad?"

"Should I be? Girls aren't a threat to my objective. I don't care if he gets someone else pregnant."

Gokudera kicked Dino one more time, harder than his other hits. "I don't get why he doesn't hate you!" The silver-haired boy screamed then stormed out the room.

Dino seethed at the pain. "What a violent person."

"Hey, Dino, I've been meaning to ask something." Yamamoto said.

"Hm?" Dino muttered, uncaring about anything Yamamoto or Ryohei would have to say.

"Lambo's not an Inujinnin, is he?"

* * *

Dino walked into the yard and was immediately startled by gunfire and screams.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna shouted, leaping out and latching on Dino with tears running down his eyes. "That guy's gonna kill me!"

"Oi!" Reborn called out. "I warned you about the consequences of getting an answer wrong!" He cocked his gun and aimed at Tsuna. "Now stay still."

Dino bristled. "Stop, Reborn! You'll hit us both!"

"So?" The brunette man laughed before pulling the trigger. The bang made both Tsuna and Dino sprout stiff ears and an upright tail, but they relaxed when they noticed the gun was a fake.

Reborn shook his head. "I expected more from you, Dino."

Dino's stringy blond tail and pointy white ears twitched. "S-Sorry! It's just that you're crazy and for a second, I thought you were seriously gonna kill us."

Tsuna gazed up at Dino, his whole body red. "You're… you're… you're so pretty~" He moaned, reaching up for Dino's ears and stroking the man's tail.

Dino blushed at this. Reborn snickered and scratched his head with the tip of his gun. "Dino, you might want to hide your soul shape, you're getting the retrograde fired up and what if he—"

Tsuna laid on the ground in the ground his Returner's to Ancestry form, curling around Dino's ankle and mewing. Reborn kicked Tsuna across the yard. "You loser. Don't lose control of your Soul's Appearance so easily or I'll beat you up."

Tsuna shuddered with pain next to a tall gray cat, a Japanese Bobtail to be more specific. Dino, with his tail and ears concealed, strode over and picked the cat up by its bushy tail. "Hm? Why is Gokudera like this?"

Gokudera quickly returned to his human form, panting and wheezing. "I was… supposed to be a mold for… Tenth to practice… Costume-Soul."

"Costume-Soul? Reborn, you want Tsuna to learn how to mimic another's soul shape when he can't even keep his under control. It's impossible." Dino said, crossing his arms.

"Dumbo was just a little brat when he learned how to do it." Reborn noted.

"Yeah, but he was under different conditions." Dino said.

"How?"

"He'd grown up knowing what a madararui was and he had always been aware of his soul shape, but Tsuna is new to this."

"Tch. It'd be easier if that cow kid were here. He's a master a costume-soul."

Tsuna sat up, though still groaning from the slight pain. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Costume-soul." Dino said. "It's when a madararui pretends to be a monkey or another madararui. So, you can sort of lie to others and say you're a cat instead of a Returner's to Ancestry or something. It's one way to protect you and something you have to do in order to pass the test and be accepted into the madararui world."

"Cos…tume…soul? …Like cosplay?" Tsuna asked confusedly.

Reborn trembled with frustration. "He's… so… dumb…."

"Don't get mad, Reborn." Dino begged. He turned back to Tsuna. "Lambo uses Costume-Soul all the time so it'd be better if he were here to show you. Can you show him, Gokudera?"

Gokudera shook his head. "Nah, I'm not very good at it, besides there's no one for me to imitate."

"Can you imitate a dog?"

"No way! Not only is that way too hard for me, but I hate dogs, why would I want to pretend to be one?"

"There you go again with that…" Dino sighed. "For now, Reborn, don't you think Tsuna should work on something else?"

"I was thinking of using Freeze on him to teach him resisting." Reborn said, stroking his chin in thought.

Dino gulped. "Uh, that might be too much as well, don't you think?"

"What's Freeze?" Tsuna asked.

"It's another heavy-seed move." Dino said. "Your Soul's Appearance will be forced to stay inside the body, wouldn't be able to come out even if it wanted to."

Tsuna's face lit up. "Wouldn't it be best if you used that, then?"

"It's not a permanent fix for the problem, 'cause it—" Dino was stopped by Reborn hitting him on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"Shut up, Tsuna says he wants to do it, so let's do it." Reborn stated with a smirk.

"Interesting." Gokudera said. "I've never seen someone use Freeze before."

Reborn snickered a little, while Dino still looked uneasy. He strode over to Tsuna and put his fingers on the boy's forehead. "Look into the center of my pupil, got it?"

Tsuna did as he was told. Just as he was about to question what was going to happen, Reborn uttered the word, "Freeze" and Tsuna felt his body go still.


End file.
